Pride and Prejudice
by karen-nodoubt
Summary: He was arrogant. She was humble. He was temperamental, so was she. They were both intelligent, loving, and loyal to their friends until the end, and while this is no ordinary love story, they both fell in love after he got over his pride and she got over her prejudice. He was James and she was Lily, and this is a tale of a girl who thought she knew a boy and realized she was wrong.


_He was arrogant. She was humble. He was temperamental, so was she. They were both intelligent, loving, and loyal to their friends until the end, and while this is no ordinary love story, they both fell in love after he got over his pride and she got over her prejudice. He was James and she was Lily, and this is a tale of a girl who thought she knew a boy and realized she was wrong._

**Chapter one: A brand new page**

It's funny how life is sometimes.

The little moments in your life where you think were of no importance suddenly became significant as the years go by, the little gestures, those seemingly unimportant moments, now seemed to become significant when things change.

A lot of things changed ever since I became Head Girl.

_**August 31st 1977**_

"Congratulations darling." Mum kissed me on the cheek as soon as I received my owl. I could remember how nervous I was in opening it. My hands shook as I carefully tear off the waxed seal of the school that sealed the letter shut. I wasn't nervous because I dreaded going back to school, I was nervous because during that final summer before seventh year, I realized that I will be spending my last year there. How in the world do you say goodbye to seven years of your life in a magical castle? Despite being already seventeen and legal by wizard standards, I still feel like I was the eleven-year old who couldn't believe she could do magic.

"I haven't seen you with Severus lately." Dad asked as mum picked up my finished plate off the dinner table.

I cleared my throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Petunia staring at me as she finished off her sponge cake. I tried my best to ignore her stare and focused on dad.

"Severus and I aren't friends anymore." I said casually, standing up and helping mum washed the dishes.

"Oh?" Richard Evans took a sip of his after-dinner coffee. I could feel his gaze burning holes at my back as I soaped up the sponge.

"People just grew apart, dad…" I explained, not sure if I'd want to elaborate further.

"Oh but he was such a lovely boy." Rose Evans sighed, as if it was a waste that her daughter was no longer friends with that boy from Spinner's End.

"I suppose he's not good enough for Lily anymore." Petunia said snootily.

I clenched the sponge and decided to ignore her.

"Now Petunia," Rose scolded lightly. "It's none of your business as to what happened between Lily and Severus,"

"No, I don't mind." I sighed, realizing I have yet to explain to them what really happened. I didn't want to go into detail but I didn't want to focus too much of it either. Severus changed throughout the years and maybe I did too. Some friendships don't work out because of that, but ours seem to be because of the fact that his new friends didn't exactly welcome me with open arms due to my blood status.

"I guess you could say we grew apart because of different interests." I said vaguely, not wanting to explain to my parents about this stupid blood purity nonsense. "And sometimes you have new friends and you make new friends, people just change over the year." I frowned, realizing I was still washing the same plate over and over again.

Mum and dad didn't interrupt, even Petunia, who never liked Severus from the start seemed to show a teensy flicker of empathy in her brown eyes.

"But it's okay." I shrugged it off with a laugh, trying not to cry over it. As far as I was concerned, it was useless now. He wasn't the same eleven year-old boy I once knew, and I wasn't the same eleven-year old girl who thought that the magical world was completely different from the muggle world.

Mum leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "My dear Lily…" she whispered, mum always knew how to make me feel better despite me not saying anything. It was one of the things I loved about her.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs." I sighed, after letting her hold me for a while. I wasn't eleven anymore. I had to move on.


End file.
